Different Universe
by EnderTheHedgehog
Summary: Sonic got suck into a portal by eggman and now sonic is in the different would from his own. Then two slaver saw the hedgehog and catch him to be a slave. One day, a black hedgehog brought him from the black market. What the blue hedgehog didn't know was his owner was a vampire king. THIS STORY HADS MPREG AND LEMONS! (Sonadow and maybe others)


In green hill zone, grass blowing with the strong wind that zoomed pass and making dust fly around. A certain hyper blue hedgehog running around, in enjoying the cold breeze going throw his quills of his. This hyper hedgehog was named sonic the hero of mobius and will always be. Then Sonic's ears perk up as he hear metal stomping sound from the town up ahead. In the distance, he can see something red, white and some yellow color. He rolled his eyes as he knew that was eggman again, trying to catch the little animals that was there. Sonic use his super sonic speed and start spin dash towards eggman's robet. He went right throw the robot and it fall hard on the ground. Eggman got out of the robot and stared at the blue hedgehog infront of him.

"Hey, egghead.. What you up to now?" Sonic asked as he cross his arms with a grin.

"Haha" Eggman laugh as his plan had worked.

Sonic got confuse of why was eggman laughing. 'No, it cant be' He thought shook his head. When Sonic looked back at eggman, he was holding a button in his own hands and was laughing ever harded then before. Sonic got alittle worried of eggman laughing like a crazy porson and what the button will do.

"I'm glad you come hedgehog" Eggman said.

"For what?" Asked the confuse hedgehog.

"So I can test this on you" Eggman said holding out the button for the hedgehog to see it better.

"The button is your weapon?" Sonic asked.

Sonic started to laugh of what he said and eegman got really mad at the hedgehog's joke. Eggman then pushed the button and it send a blueish leser towards the blue hedgehog, but Sonic moved fast out of the way.

"You miss egghead.." Sonic said as he smiled and rud under his nose.

"You think so" Eggman said with a big grin.

Sonic ears perk up at the sound of wind blowing and looked to see a portal was behind him. The portal started to pull the blue hedgehog in as he tryed to hang on the grass, but it snap and send the hedgehog into the portal.

"Haha.. Good lucky hedgehog" Eggman said as he saw Sonic being suck into the blueish portal.

"What's happening to me?" Sonic yalled out loud.

Sonic fall out the portal and ws now falling down. He then hit some tress that made his fall slower and tryed to grab some tress branchs on the way down. Sonic hit the ground with a hard 'THUB' sound. When he got up, he felt pain and looked at his right arm, seeing a sharp stick there. He grip it with his other hand and pull it right out. Sonic scream loudly of the pain, but it when away. Sonic only had few bruises and cuts on his body now. He looked around, seeing he was in a forest, but this forest was unfamiliar to him. He walked around to see if there was a town or a village somewhere near by.

"Hmm.. I don't know, where i am at all" Sonic said.

Then he heard footsteps from behind him. He turn around to look at a gray wolf with white hair and a brown wolf with black hair. They were both wearing old style clothes that was not normal to him to see.

"Well, what do we have here?" Said the gray wolf with a evil grin.

"I guess we have a new slave we can rent or sell" Said the brown wolf.

Sonic eyes went wide as the brown wolf got a small tranquilizer gun from his pocket. Sonic took off running, but got shot at his back and trip over a root, falling on the ground. He got really dizzy and sleeply as the two wolves came closer to the blue hedgehog to put on a metal collar with a red light on his neck. Sonic tryed his best to stay awake, but failed badly and everything around he went black.

-  
>After a hour or so had passed by, Sonic still out cold and was tird up in a cage of sorce, but can hear voices of the two wolves talking about something.<p>

"I tested that hedgehog we found" Said the brown wolf with a paper in his hand.

"Oh?.. So what is he?" Asked the gray wolf looking at the brown one.

"He's rare, i can tell you that" The brown one said as he looked at the blue hedgehog. "And he's a.. Uhmm.." He added.

"Well, what is it?.. Spit it out!" Said the gray wolf that almost yalled.

"A uke, sir" Said the brown wolf looking up at the gray one.

"Wow, how lucky we are finding this uke and a blue fur hedgehog" Said the gray wolf glaring at the blue hedgehog with a grin on his muzzle. "Uke's are rare, but a blue fur hedgehog is the most raries and hard t find this days"

At that, they pulled out Sonic's out the tent to the crowned outside. The loud sounds from the crowned, wake up the blue hedgehog as he open his eyes and blink afew time to see. He then snap his eyes wided open to see that he was in a cage and people walking pass him like nothing is worry with this. He looked to his right to see that gray wolf was at a table next to the cage.

"Hey, You!.. Where am I?" Sonic yalled and snarl at the gray wolf.

"Oh, I see my rare hedgehog is awake.. Well, to ansser your quesn, your in the black market to be a slave to someone" Said the gray wolf with grin.

"Black market?.. You better let me go now!" Sonic said as he stand up in the cage and grab the metal bars.

"Why should I?" Asked the gray wolf.

"Becuces I'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog the worlds fastest thing alive and a hero!" Sonic yalled out again.

"Oh, so your rare and a hero.. Well, i can let you go" Said gray wolf.

"Why is that?" Sonic said tillting his head.

"You going to make me some money, uke" Said the gray wolf facing away from the hedgehog.

'Uke?' Sonic thought to himself. That said, Sonic started to snral at the gray wolf as he shouted about having a really rare slave here. All the gray wolf cares about was making money out of the blue hedgehog becaming a slave to someone rich. Then Sonic was rented to someone to test out this new slave, but came back the next day. The person who rented the blue hedgehog, said that he was biting and not obeying his orders. The slaver's got back the hedgehog, putting a muzzle on him to not bit again and train him hard to obey orders. As night fall came over Sonic's cage, he had new cuts and bruise all over his body from training. He layed down in his cage and up at the sky full with star to wish that someone would save him from this nightmareish place.


End file.
